To Feel Your Pain
by silverrayne621
Summary: After three years of touring around the world. Yamato returns to find that his bestfriend Taichi isn't the happy go lucky, aspiring soccer star. He is now just an emotionless shell or so it seems. What happened to him? Can he ever get the old Taichi back?
1. I'm Home

**Hi! This is like my first time posting a Digimon fanfiction. So, please no flames...alright??**

Ame: Hi! This is an idea Rayne got from this movie that's coming out soon. She can't remember the name of it...but If you've heard of it, please don't say that she's stealing the idea from it, only parts of it will be like it...so ya..

**This fanfic is** **gonna be boylove...of course..if you look at any of my other works...its boylove... the pairing is YamatoxTaichi...yea..uke Tai, cause I can't see him as seme...I also apologize if anything seems to be wrong...this is my first Digimon fic..as I stated before...so...enough of my blabbing... Oh yea, this story takes place in 2003, just for the sake of my plot..okies?? **

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_To Feel Your Pain _**(Gah! I need help with titles, any suggestions?)

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Crowded.

That was the word for it. Odaiba International Airport was _crowded. _

'_Where is he?' _

"Hey Yamato! Over here!"

Steel blue eyes looked over to where a younger version of him stood, waving at him.

"Hey Takeru!" He said hugging his brother.

Takeru laughed, "I see that the 'World Tour' done you good."

True to Takeru's word, Yamato now stood at 6'2, his hair was longer now, down to his shoulders, and a bit darker blond. His eyes a steel blue, that had bits of silver in them.

"Yea, I could say the same about you too."

Takeru seemed to take after his brother, he was also tall, 5'10, with a dirty blond hair, his sky blue eyes now a deep dark blue.

He smiled at Yamato, "So, what's with the fashion sense?"

Yamato looked down at his black Dir en Grey shirt, and dark blue jeans. "What do you mean?"

"Are you American? Or Japanese?"

"I like to think I'm a mix of both."

Takeru laughed and hugged his brother again, "It's good to have you back Yamato."

Yamato hugged back, "It's good to be back."

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**I AM PAGE BREAK!! FEAR ME!! MWHAHAHAHA!!**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"So.." began Yamato as they sat in Takeru's car

"So what?"

"How is everyone? Sora, Mimi, Jyou, Kouishiro, Taichi, Hikari?"

Takeru shrugged, "Sora, she's doing okay, her and Jyou started dating a few months ago. Mimi, she and Kouishiro started dating about three weeks later..."

Yamato looked at his brother trying to figure out why he stopped all of a sudden.

"Takeru?"

He seemed to snap out of it, "Oh sorry...what were we talking about?"

"How Taichi and Hikari are doing."

Takeru's face fell, "Oh..well Taichi, he's doing okay...but..."

"But?"

Takeru shook his head, "Look Yamato, its not my place to say, but please whatever you do, don't freak out when you see or hear, okay?"

"Where are we going?"

"To go see the others, why?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He replied, staring out the window, wondering why he would freak out. What had happened in those three years he was gone?

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**I AM PAGE BREAK!! FEAR ME!! MWHAHAHAHA!!**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

They stood at the door of an unfamiliar apartment. Takeru knocked on the door. No one answered, so he shrugged and opened the door walking in.

"Hey guys? You in there?"

"What do you want Takeru, aren't you suppose to be at the airport picking up.." The voice trailed off as a mahogany haired teenager came out.

Takeru pointed to the taller, "Yamato, yes, I was, but he's here."

Daisuke scratched the back of his head, "Huh?"

Takeru sighed, "Yes, I already picked him up..didn't I say that I would be back at noon?"

Daisuke looked at the clock on the wall.

_12:00_

"Oh."

Takeru rolled his eyes, "Lets go see everyone."

Daisuke walked back into the front room.

Takeru turned to his brother, "Now remember what I told you."

Yamato nodded and walked behind Takeru.

"Hey guys! Yamato's back!" Exclaimed Daisuke.

Everyone turned to him then looked at the taller blond shocked.

Sora was the first to come out of shock, "Yamato!" she exclaimed running to him and enveloping him into a hug.

"Hey Sora. How are you?" He asked returning the hug.

She broke away smiling, "You've changed so much, it makes me kinda mad that I let you go." She joked.

"Hey!" Jyou exclaimed.

Sora laughed, "Don't worry sweetie, I was just kidding."

"You better be." He said with a frown on his face.

Sora shook her head.

Jyou's frown turned into a smile. "Just kidding."

She turned her attention back to Yamato, "So, are you glad to be back?"

He nodded, "Where's everyone at?"

She looked around the room, "What do you mean?"

"Where's Hikari?"

A loud slam came from the direction of one of the bedrooms.

"What was that?"

Jyou sighed, "I'll be right back, Sora, I think its best if you tell him."

She nodded and led Yamato towards the couch in the center of the room.

"Look Yamato.." She trailed off looking towards the black painted door that had been slammed, "Things have happened in the three years that you've been gone."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well, Taichi's back from college."

"That's great, so..is he the great soccer star he's always wanted to be?"

She sadly shook her head, "No, do you remember what happened three years ago? In New York?"

"Yea, how could I forget? We done a benefit concert. What does that have to do anything?"

"Well, you remember how Tai got that scholarship for a college in America? I think you remember him saying that there was a great college in NewYork that offered a lot of opportunities for upcoming soccer stars? Remember how Hikari and his parents went with them?"

Yamato nodded.

"Well his dad got offered a job in the Northern Tower of the World Trade Center, and he took it, well, Hikari and his mom went to go get him from work so they could all go see him play in the finals, where scouts for many national soccer teams would be, looking for the best..." She trailed off, tears slowly gathering in her eyes.

Yamato was confused.

She took a deep breath, "About that time, a plane ran into the building, and they were on the 56th floor..." She took another deep breath.

Yamato's eyes widened, "You mean..."

"He lost them, they never made it out..." She broke down.

About that time, Jyou came back from Tai's bedroom and sat beside his girlfriend taking her into his arms.

"Now," Mimi began for Sora, tears in her eyes too, "Tai blames himself, because he thinks that if he never excepted the scholarship this would have never happened."

"Its terrible," Daisuke sat beside Kouishiro, "Because he's changed so much, he barely eats, and when he does, its only an apple, or banana, or some kind of fruit. He's killing himself and he doesn't even care."

"We don't know what to do, We've tried everything. He refuses to leave his room, we had to drag him out of his room, and now he won't come back out." Jyou said holding Sora tighter.

"Why do I have a feeling this is my fault?" Yamato asked

Takeru sighed and sat down beside his brother, "Its not your fault, its just that," He looked at the door and lowered his voice to a whisper, "_Hikari _is a sensitive subject."

Yamato frowned, "Still, I think I owe him some kind of apology."

Takeru opened his mouth to object, but sora cut him off, "I think that's a great idea, you are his best friend, maybe you could get some kind of reaction out of him."

Yamato got up and walked towards the black door, knocking on it, "Taichi, can I come in."

No answer.

"I hope its okay, I'm coming in now." He opened the door, and was immediately met with darkness.

"Tai?" He called out into the dark.

Nothing.

"Taichi? Are you in here?"

A small sound came from his right.

"Look, I'm gonna turn on the light, okay? Be ready." He groped the wall for the switch, then flipped it on.

He looked over in the direction that he heard the noise from, and gasped, in the middle of the bed sat Taichi, his brown hair messed up more than usual. His brown sparkling eyes that Yamato remembered now a dull gray-ish brown color. The clothes of choice, a baggy black hoody and a pair of baggy sweat pants, hung with all their might to his slender frame.

"Hey Tai, How are you doing?" He asked quietly, walking over to the bed and gently sitting down.

The brunette's eyes never left the black comforter. Not even acknowledging the blond's presence.

"Okay, bad question, look, I heard what happened, and I wanted to say that I'm sorry, for not being there, and for what happened, and if there is anything I could do to help you out I would-"

"Shut up."

His cold, raspy voice rang through the room.

"Just shut up and get out."

"But Tai-"

"Look Ishida, I don't need your fucking pity okay? I went two years without pity, and I certainly don't need yours now, so just get the fuck out of my room before I fucking kill you."

"Tai-" He tried reasoning.

Taichi looked up and glared, his dull eyes fixed in what seemed to be a permeant glare.

"Get out Yamato, I mean it this time. I'm doing fine on my own, I don't need your pity."

Yamato sighed and turned, "Okay Taichi, see you later?"

The glared never left him.

He turned and walked out the door, turning the light off. When Yamato was out of sight, Taichi collapsed on the bed, crying silently.

_'I'm sorry Yamato.'_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**I AM PAGE BREAK!! FEAR ME!! MWHAHAHAHA!!**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Yamato shut the door behind him, and looked out at everyone's hopeful face. He shook his head, "I couldn't get through to him."

Their faces fell.

"But that doesn't mean I won't give up."

Daisuke spoke up, "I'll help you Yamato. I'll help in what ever way I can."

Everyone agreed with a "Yeah!"

"Alright." Yamato looked at everyone's determined faces, "We're gonna get the old Taichi back!"

Meanwhile in the dark room, Taichi lie in his bed, tossing and turning. Images of that day flashing through his head. The plane, the cries, the smoke, and their bodies...all his fault...everything was...

_'I'm sorry Hikari, Mom, Dad...Please...'_

_'Please...Don't ever forgive me...'_

_'No matter what.'_

_'Don't forgive me...'_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**So...how do you like? I think it's okay...but that's just me...oh yea, if I spelt any name or something wrong, please tell me...**

Ame: Alright..she doesn't own Digimon...forgot to say that at the beginning...

**Yea, alright...the pairings in this story include YamatoxTaichi, JyouxSora, KouishiroxMimi...**

**Any other pairing are welcome...who should I pair Takeru up with? Or should he stay single? Please tell me...**

**Please review! I need at least 5 reviews before I continue...but I may not be able to update right away, since my uncle is in the hospital and I am going to go visit him this weekend, I'll try to get more chappies written up! **

**Well see ya next time on **

**_To Feel Your Pain_ **


	2. Memories of Them

Hey, sorry I was so late in updating, but I had this chapter typed, then ff wouldn't let me load the document... please foregive me! Also thank you for the reviews on the first chapter...I got more for my first chapter of this story, than all of my Naruto stories...I thank all of you...so much!

Ame: Great...you made her happy.

Is that so bad?

Ame: Yes...

Smacks Ame

Ame: What ever, just get on with it already...

Fine...I don't own Digimon...so don't sue me...

'_Thoughts, dreams, flashbacks'_

------------------------------------------------------------------

To Feel Your Pain

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"_Mom? Why can't dad just meet us there...why do we have to go all the way up there?" She pointed to the Northern Tower of the World Trade Center._

_Miya looked down at her daughter, "Because sweetie, he doesn't even know he's going to the game."_

_Hikari looked at her mother, "Then how..."_

"_Simple, Tai was so devastated that Michael wouldn't be able to come, so I called in to work and asked them to let him off so he can go see his son play. They agreed, but only if he came in to work earlier the next day."_

_Hikari shook her head at her mother, "He's gonna be mad at you, you know that right?"_

_Miya shrugged, "Well at least he'll get to see Taichi play before he's whisked away to go play professional." _

_They laughed as they stepped on to the elevator to ride it to the fifty-sixth floor._

_The elevator dinged as it came to its destination, as they stepped off, they heard the sound of a plane, but ignored it, thinking that it was a plane that was getting ready to land at the airport. _

"_So...where exactly is dad's office?_"

_Miya shrugged, "Just look for the door with his name on it."_

_After about five minutes of searching, the finally came to Michael's office. _

"_Here it is!__" __Miya exclaimed, bursting through the door, causing her husband to look up from the computer he was working at._

"_Miya?" He asked confused._

_She waved, "Hi-ya honey, We...me and Hikari...have come to kidnap you and take you to Taichi's game, against your will!__"_

_He raised an eyebrow, "Oh rea-"_

_Suddenly a crash was heard, and glass and other appliances shattered everywhere. _

_People started screaming and rushing towards the elevators and stairs._

"_What was that?" Miya asked, as the smoke alarms went off, and smoke filled the building. _

"_I don't know, where's Hikari?" _

"_Mom!__Dad!__Over here!__" _

_Turning towards her voice, they saw her, crushed under a piece of the wall that had caved in when the plane hit. _

"_Hikari!__" __They exclaimed coughing as they hurried over to their daughter._

"_Are you alright?" Asked Michael, struggling to lift the piece of concrete wall, while Miya pulled her out. _

"_I can't feel my legs..." She whispered, tears running down her cheeks, "It hurts...so much..."_

"_Its alright Hikari, calm down, we'll be out of here soon." Michael whispered picking her up and carrying her towards the elevator. _

"_Michael, What are you doing? It won't be safe to take the elevator, the stairs are safer__ཀ" !_

_He turned to look at his wife, "Honey, its safer this way, and if we were to take the stairs then the building could collapse in us, so even though the elevator isn't safe, its still faster."_

"_But-" Miya looked at her daughter, moaning in pain and heard a crash close by, she looked out the window, the other tower had been hit too!__ "__Alright." she said rushing in the elevator behind her husband._

_He pushed the ground floor button, the elevator running smoothly down the building. _

"_See Miya, were goin-" Suddenly the lights started flickering, and the car stopped._

"_Mom? Why did we stop?" Hikari whispered._

"_I don't know Hikari, I don't know." Miya pushed at the emergency button, but nothing happened._

_Sounds of screams from the other tower were heard. Miya gasped._

"_Oh no!__"_

"_Dad? Are we going to make it out?"_

"_Yes Hikari, we are."_

_She smiled, "Good, I never got a chance to wish Taichi luck this morning."_

_Miya smiled, her eyes watered, he know as well as she did, they weren't going to make it out._

"_I love you Taichi, always remember that."_

_The sound of groaning metal filtered through the elevator shaft. _

_Screams were heard._

_September 11, 2001_

_The Southern Tower collapses after 56 minutes of burning, the Northern Tower collapses 69 minutes after that._

_September 11, 2001_

_10:28AM_

_The World Trade Center is no more._

------------------------------------------------------

The screen went black as the stop button was pushed.

Taichi sat on the bed, knees up to his chest, tears rolling down his cheeks. _'Why do I keep on watching this if it makes me cry even more?' 'Why can't I forget? Why does it keep on haunting me?'_

He stared at the screen as he hit play, turning the volume down low, as the video came to the part here his mother had his dad around the neck, telling him they were kidnaping him, he smiled a bit and paused it, just to see his dad's confused face, his mom's laughing face and Hikari rolling her eyes.

More tears leaked from his eyes as he pressed play again.

'_...and take you to Taichi's game, against your will!__'_

'_That's right,' _He thought, _'It's my fault they were in there, if I would have never accepted that scholarship to that college in New York, then they would still be here.' _

"Its all my fault..." He whispered.

Suddenly the door opened and the light cut on.

"Good Morning Taichi!" said the happy voice of Daisuke.

Taichi didn't say anything, but wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Ne, Taichi, what ya doin'?

He shook his head, "Nothing Daisuke."

Daisuke shook his head and walked over towards the blank TV. "You were watching it again."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement, a blunt one that made Taichi wince.

"Taichi, you know how watching it makes you..."

He looked down, "Well, I just want to remember them."

"Taichi, look, I know you miss them, but they wouldn't want you to mope around the house and mourn for them, they would want you to follow your dream."

Taichi looked up his eyes blazing, "Don't. Go. There." He growled out, "You don't know a damn thing, so don't go acting like you do. Don't you get it Daisuke? Its MY fault for them being dead, if they were to come back right now as ghosts, they would hate me, because its..." He stopped, tears coming back to his eyes, he lowered his head, "Get out."

"Taichi...what's wro-"

"Get the fuck outta my room."

Daisuke opened his mouth but looked at Taichi, his thin frame shook with the quiet sobs he tries to hide. He sighed, "Alright Taichi, just remember, at noon your coming with me, Takeru, and Yamato to lunch. The last time you had a good decent meal was two days ago and you can't keep living off of fruit." With that he turned around and walked out of the room.

When the door closed Taichi looked up, a slight smile on his face.

'_Thank you Daisuke.'_

The smile dropped off of his face.

'_But I don't deserve it.'_

He quietly closed the door and turned towards Yamato and Takeru, a straight face. Then he smiled, "Mission accomplished."

"Good job Dai." Takeru said smiling a bit.

"Thanks." He replied blushing.

"Well," Yamato said, "I have about two hours to figure out what to do after lunch. Daisuke, Takeru, it's you two's job to make sure that he's ready, and if he refuses, then do all you can to get him out of that room."

They nodded.

"Okay." Yamato walked off.

"Hey Takeru?"

"Yea Dai?"

"He's got something up his sleeve doesn't he."

"Oh yea."

"Thought so."

---------------------------------------------------

"_Dad? Are we going to make it out?"_

"_Yes Hikari, we are."_

_She smiled, "Good, I never got a chance to wish Taichi luck this morning."_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_September 11, 2001_

_10:28AM_

_The World Trade Center is no more._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I love you Taichi, always remember that."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I apologize for the short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer.

Oh ya, and as for who Takeru is paired up with, it will be Daisuke. I love that pairing.

Finally I would love to thank my reviewers again, it means so much to me.

Ame: Bye! See ya next chapter!


	3. Operation Bring Back Taichi: Step 1

I thank all my reviewers for reviewing, and I apologize for being so late in updating...I've been very busy, please forgive me, but now school is out so I can update a lot!

To Feel Your Pain

Ch 3: Operation Bring Back Taichi: Step 1-Yamato, Takeru, and Daisuke

_

* * *

_

_Take him to Lunch at the Café_

"Taichi, come on, open the door, please?"

"Yeah Taichi, come on, Yamato expects us to be there soon."

Shuffling was heard, then the door opened slowly. Taichi stood there, black jeans and another black hoody.

He slowly walked to the door and put on his shoes.

Daisuke and Takeru looked at each other and shrugged as they walked out of the apartment and towards Takeru's car.

* * *

When they arrived at the café, they noticed Yamato standing outside reading a random poster that was displayed in the window.

Getting out of the car and almost dragging Taichi over to where Yamato stood they entered the café.

"Okay Taichi," Yamato said sitting across from him in the booth, "You can order anything you like, my treat."

Taichi didn't say anything but stared at the table.

"Hi, I'm Sakira, I'll be your waitress, can I get you guys something to drink?"

Takeru looked at the drink selection, "Tea."

"Coke." Daisuke said flipping the pages of the menu.

Without even looking at the menu Yamato gave his order, "Dr. Pepper."

Sakira nodded and wrote them down, "What about you?" She asked, directing her question to Taichi.

He wasn't even paying attention, he stared out the window, lost in memories.

"Um...is he alright?"

Yamato nodded, "Hey Taichi? Tai...you there?" he asked waving a hand in front of the brunet's face.

Sakira's eyes widened, "Tai...chi? Yagami Taichi? You're the one who lost your family in the September 11th attack...Oh my goodness, I heard about it and...wow...I'm so sorry you lost them."

Taichi glared at her, "I don't need your pity." he growled out.

She huffed.

"He'll just take a water," Yamato said trying to stop an argument that was going to happen.

Sakira huffed again and walked away.

Taichi just returned to looking out the window.

A moment later a different waitress returned with their drinks, "Hi, I'm Meya, I'll be your new waitress, what can I get you to eat?"

"Hmm..." Yamato looked at the menu, "How about just bringing us three pizza's one with pepperoni, one extra cheese, and one with Canadian bacon."

She smiled, "Alright, It'll be out in fifteen minutes."

When she left Yamato turned to Taichi, "I hope pizza is alright with you."

Taichi stared at Yamato.

Yamato stared back.

Finally Taichi broke eye contact and looked at his water, taking small sips through the straw.

"So...what's your plan after this Yamato?"

"Well," Yamato said pulling out the flyer he was looking at earlier, "I plan to take us all to the fair that's in town for a few days. Right after lunch."

Takeru nodded, "That sounds fun."

Finally their food came, immediately Daisuke, Takeru, and Yamato started eating while Taichi just sat there staring at the half-full glass of water, not eating anything.

"Come on Tai, you gotta eat something." Daisuke coaxed.

Taichi ignored them, staring blankly at the glass as the others ate.

Yamato sighed and leaned back in the seat.

_Step 1:_

_Failed._

_

* * *

_

_Take him to a Fair_

"Alright! Here we are, the city fair!" Daisuke said excitedly as they climbed out of Takeru's car.

Walking through the gates Yamato paid for his and Tai's ticket, while Takeru paid for a blushing Daisuke's ticket. "You didn't have to pay for mine Takeru."

Takeru smiled at Daisuke, "I know, I just wanted to."

"So, what are we going to do?" Yamato asked stopping ahead of Takeru and Daisuke.

"We could split up?" Takeru suggested.

"That okay with you Tai? Just me an you?" Yamato asked looking down at Taichi.

Taichi just shrugged.

"Alright!" He said smiling, "So where do you want to go?"

Taichi shrugged again.

"Um...how about...we go there?" Yamato asked pointing to a giant green spaceship like thing.

Taichi raised an eyebrow, "What...is it?" his voice a bit rough from not using it a lot.

"Its called the Gravitron, its fun, come on." He said grabbing Taichi's hand and pulling him through the entrance.

Taichi looked around him, it was dark on the inside, the light from the open door barely lit the round room. The walls were padded and in the center of the room a control center like place stood, for the ride operator to sit, so he wasn't affected by the ride.

"Tai, over here..." Yamato said tugging him into place beside near the center of the wall.

"What does this ride do?" Taichi asked quietly as the ride technician beckoned more people onto the ride.

"It spins...really fast, so fast no safety devices like belts or straps are needed besides gravity, so all you do is hold on to the bars and lean back. Then it comes up off of the floor and spins sideways."

Taichi looked scared, the started to let go of the bar his right hand held on to when a hand grabbed his, "Don't worry, its safe, besides, I'm here, its okay."

Taichi shook his head and opened his mouth to say something when the ride technician got on and shut the door, plunging the room into darkness.

"Alright. Remember, hold onto to the bars provided, stay leaned back and don't climb onto the seats. Please enjoy the ride." With that said he pushed a button and small colorful lights lit the room up.

Taichi made a whining noise as the technician pushed another button and it started spinning slowly, his right hand still gripping Yamato's tightened, his knuckles turning white on his left hand as he gripped the bar tighter.

The ride gradually got faster, the cushioned walls one by one rose to the top of the wall as the space-ship like ride came up from the center where the technician sat un disturbed by the ride.

Taichi shook, closing his eyes as he squeezed Yamato's hand.

Yamato noticing the constricting hand around his, he turned his head to the left, where Taichi stood, shaking and with his eyes closed. Yamato smiled, Taichi looked so cute even when he didn't realize it. "Hey Tai, you okay?" he asked, squeezing Taichi's hand.

"Fine..." Came Taichi's shaky reply.

Yamato chuckled, "Its alright Taichi, its slowing down now, then we'll get some type of food in you, so you won't get sick."

The walls slowly slid back down to the floor and the rid stilled.

The technician pushed a button and the door opened.

The people around them started to get off of the ride, some stayed, showing the technician their all-day bracelets.

"Alright Tai, lets go get you some food, so you won't get sick."

* * *

"Hey Takeru, you think Taichi's okay?"

Takeru looked down at Daisuke, "Yeah, Yamato will take care of him."

"No, I mean, will he be okay, okay? Like ever back to normal? Like he was before the attack? When we used to play soccer together, on the schools soccer fields, where everyone used to cheer us on? Will times ever be like that again?" Daisuke asked, his voice quiet, as he looked down at the ground.

Takeru sighed, "I don't know Daisuke, I don't know. Maybe." He whispered, putting a hand on Daisuke's shoulder, "We can only hope."

Seeing the look on Daisuke's face, Takeru gently grabbed his wrist and pulled him over towards the bathrooms so they could talk in private. "Are you alright?"

Pulling his wrist from Takeru's grip he turned away, "Yeah, I'm fine..." his voice shook a bit.

"Bullshit," Takeru said, grabbing Daisuke's shoulder and turning him around, "What's wrong Dai?" he asked, his voice going quiet.

Daisuke looked up, his eyes misty with tears.

"Dai...?"

Daisuke turned around again, his hands clutching the sink, "Sometimes...I just wish that everything would just go back to normal, that we could all just have fun again, ya know?" He sniffed a bit, tears going down his cheeks into the sink, "When I heard about what happened, I was like, this can't be happening, everything is going to change, but everyone else would assure me that nothing would change, that Taichi would be okay, then when he came back everything would be normal, and we'd all pick up from where we left off, days would go by. When he came back, that's when it changed, he ignored me, ignored everything, he only watched the tape that they gave him, then he would cry himself to sleep. I remember going in there one night, Takeru, he was thrashing around, and the worst thing was he kept on saying that he was sorry, sorry for accepting the scholarship, sorry for making them go to America with them...he thinks he's the one that killed them..." he broke off, shoulders shaking.

Takeru stood there, not knowing what to say, opening his mouth to say something when Daisuke cut him off.

"Most people would think that I would be the strong one, that I wouldn't let this get me down..but they don't realize that its hurting me just as much as everyone else...but it does...it hurts me to see Taichi like this...I'm so used to seeing him strong, and carefree..but seeing him scared and crying...it..it hurts me..so bad, he's my idol, friend, and a big brother figure..." he trailed off again, a loud sob escaping his lips.

"Look Dai..." Takeru said walking up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, "Everything's going to be alright...Taichi's gonna be back to normal soon."

Daisuke turned around, "How can you say that? How can you be so sure?"

"Well, everyone's helping to get the old Taichi back...and since Yamato came back, he seems to be doing fine...I mean he actually came out of the house today..."

Daisuke sighed, "Yeah, I guess I'm just being selfish..."

Takeru chuckled, "You have a right to, since your living with him after all..."

"I guess your right..."

"Of course I am, now...lets go to the Ring of Fire...I was looking forward to riding that."

"What?!?!" Daisuke yelled as he was pulled out of the bathroom and towards the moving line for the ride. "Are you...sure? I mean that thing goes all the way around, up side down...and it stops at the top...how can you enjoy those kind of rides?!?!"

Takeru smirked, "Don't worry Dai, I'll be there..right beside you..." He whispered in his ear making Daisuke blush.

"Umm...o-okay..." He stuttered as Takeru pulled him onto the ride and they were strapped in, a cage-like door closed over the top of them.

The ride started, going around in a circle. As soon as it had started, Daisuke closed his eyes, but Takeru screamed along with the others, "Dai, come on open your eyes, its not that scary..." As soon as he said that, the ride stopped.

Daisuke opened his eyes...then let out a loud scream, "Takkkkeruuuu...you lied to me.."

Takeru chuckled, "No I didn't, I said it stopped, and it did..."

"Yeah...but its upside down..."

"Aww...Dai.." Takeru cooed, "I didn't know you were scared." he let go of the bar, and wrapped his arms around Daisuke, "I'll protect you.."

Daisuke blushed and closed his eyes as the ride started up again, leaning into Takeru, "Alright, just don't let go."

Takeru blushed, "I won't."

_

* * *

_

"So...what do you want?" Yamato asked looking at the menu.

Taichi shrugged.

"Come on, you have to eat something." Yamato said looking at Taichi, "How about we get some french fries, and share them?"

Taichi nodded, "Alright..."

"Okay," Yamato turned back to the vendor, "One large fry, and two waters."

Yamato paid for the food and took the order, leading Taichi to the table.

"So, how's the day been so far?"

"It's alright..." Taichi said playing with the fries, running it through the ketchup.

Yamato smiled a bit, "So...you're having fun?"

Taichi shrugged, and cracked a small smile, popping a fry in his mouth.

"Alright!" Yamato cheered, "I am the man! Now...eat another one." Yamato said holding up another fry to Taichi's mouth.

Taichi shook his head and grabbed Yamato's hand with the fry, and dipped the fry in ketchup, then took it from his hand with his mouth.

Yamato rolled his eyes, "Of course you like ketchup...well here." he pushed the bowl of ketchup towards Taichi, "Eat up..."

Taichi stuck his tongue out at Yamato, "Whatever." Then started eating again.

_Step 1ab: Complete_

* * *

Hours later, as the sun was going down Takeru and Daisuke met up at the gates with Yamato...

"Yamato! What did you do to Taichi!?" Daisuke said loudly.

Taichi lie on a bench in Yamato's oversized HIM hoodie, making his body his even smaller.

Yamato chuckled, "Nothing Daisuke, he just fell asleep. That's all."

"Oh..." Daisuke blushed.

"Ya know...you seem to be doing that a lot today.." Takeru commented on Daisuke's blushing.

"Only because you were the one hugging me!"

Yamato smirked, "Awww...does Takeru have a crush?? Daisuke??"

They both blushed.

"Anyway...lets get home...I'm sure everyone is tired."

* * *

On the way home, as Taichi was sleeping peacefully in the passengers seat, as HIM's Wing's of a Butterfly playing softly, Yamato stopped at a stop light, and dialed a number on his cell phone.

"_Hello?."_

"_Hey, Takeru?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Step 1a: Complete."_

* * *

So, how do you guys like it? Yes, there were lots of Yamachi and TakeruxDaisuke hints in here...so yeah, hope this chapter tides you guys over.

Next Chapter: Operation Bring Back Taichi: Step 2: Sora and Mimi.

Oh yeah, on top of Dir en Grey, I also made Yamato a HIM fan...mmm...Ville Valo is hot...

Well, please review!


	4. Operation Bring Taichi Back: Step 2

1I apologize for not updating, but I have been a very busy person-white-thingy. Our new house is really old (95 yrs old) and we are trying to get it fixed up before I go back to school (August 22)

Zomg! I'm finally 15!!

Disclaimer: Don't own...don't sue...

This chapter is brought to you by Marilyn Manson, HIM, Miyavi, and LM.C...so I apologize for the wonky-ness. Also, I would like to thank taichis-girl208 for the excellent idea, and for bumping me up to get offa my lazy arse and update...

And for that...its gonna be extra long

_Italics mean flashback_

* * *

To Feel Your Pain

Ch 4: Operation Bring Taichi Back Step 2: Sora and Mimi

* * *

_Wake him up_

A loud knocking on Taichi's door brought him from his peaceful sleep. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes, just as Sora and Mimi burst through his door.

"Well someone slept well, eh Taichi?" Sora teased as she ruffled his hair.

He fell back over in the bed and pulled the blanket over his head, "Leave me alone..."

Sora sighed, "Fine then, Yamato! Can you come in here for a minute?"

Taichi's eyes widened under the blanket.

"Yeah?" What's up Sora?" Taichi heard the blond's voice and held onto the blanket tighter.

"We can't get him up!" Mimi whined from somewhere across the room.

He heard Yamato chuckle, "Ah, I see...Taichi.." the voice came closer, "Come on get up, the girls have plans today..."

He groaned, "Please leave me alone? I put up with your shit yesterday..."

"Don't be like that, you sleep a lot already Taichi..." Mimi said again, her voice muffled.

He felt his bed dip and a hand on his arm, "Please Taichi?" Yamato's voice was soft and quiet.

He shook his head no, and heard Yamato sigh.

"Sora? Can you give me a minute?"

"Yeah, I'll just go over here and help Mimi..."

He felt the blanket being pulled from over his head, "Open your eyes Taichi."

Slowly, he opened them and stared into Yamato's steel blue eyes, "What do you want?"

He chuckled, "I want you, to wake up."

"But I'm tired..." Taichi whined as he tried to tug the blanket back over his head.

"Come on Tai, the girls wanna take you somewhere, just like yesterday."

Taichi stopped tugging at the blanket and looked at Yamato, "Are you going to be there?"

"No, but I will be here when you get back."

Rolling his eyes, he pushed the blanket down more and got out of bed. Trudging over to the closet he opened the door, Sora and Mimi not expecting it, fell onto the floor.

Taichi stared at them, "I'm not even gonna ask."

Mimi got up and handed Taichi some clothes, "Here, get dressed in this..."

Taichi huffed and walked into the bathroom to change.

"So Yamato...what did you say to him?" Sora asked him, walking over to the bed.

He rolled his eyes, "You heard everything I said, so don't even pretend you didn't."

Sora stuck her tongue out at him as she sat down on the bed beside him.

"We really need to take Taichi shopping, his clothes need to be upgraded a bit." Mimi said from the closet.

"Is that all you ever think about Mimi?" Yamato asked skeptically.

She shook her head, "No, I'm just saying, and plus, you know that you want to see him in something a bit tighter..."

Yamato blushed, a light pink tinging his cheeks, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sora laughed, "Sure you don't Yamato, all of us know, except for Taichi of course, that you like him, so don't even try to deny it."

"I don't like him like that, I don't know where you get that-"

"Mimi, I really don't think this is going to work..." Taichi's voice said from the bathroom.

"Come out and let us see." Mimi said as she walked out of the closet, more clothes in her arms.

A groan was heard and the door opened.

Taichi trudged out, a semi-tight dark blue shirt with a large blood red butterfly, that was ripped down the middle, black blood oozing from it. The pants Mimi gave him were semi-baggy black jeans with a dark blue stripe down the left leg and a horizontal stripe around the right knee.

"You look perfect Taichi, though, you are a little skinny, nothing a little food can't fix up though!" Mimi exclaimed dropping the clothes on the bed and running over to Taichi to grab his hand.

Taichi was pulled over to where Yamato and Sora sat on the bed, "Look at him, doesn't he look good?"

Sora nodded eagerly while Yamato just stared at him, noticing this Sora elbowed Yamato in the side.

"Oh! Yeah, you look great Taichi, the clothes really fit you."

Taichi blushed, looking down.

"Well, lets go! We have a full day ahead of us!"

Taichi waved at Yamato as he was dragged out the door.

Yamato waved back, when he heard the front door close, he fell back on the bed, "_Step 2a Complete." _

--------------------

_Take him rollerblading_

"Sora, why are we doing this? You know I haven't sone this since we were thirteen."

Sora rolled her eyes, "Stop you're whining, it's not going to kill you to learn how to roller blade again."

"Couldn't we have just went to the mall?"

Mimi skated up beside them, "Now, now Taichi, that's for another time. Come on, lets go already." she grabbed Taichi's right arm and pulled him, causing him to lose his balance a bit.

"Woah there Tai," Sora said grabbing his left arm and helping him balance, "You know how to do this, all you have to do is walk, and push yourself."

He stood there stubbornly, as Mimi and Sora let go of his arms and skated away a bit.

"Come on Taichi!" Sora urged him, holding her arms out.

"Like this!" Mimi said skating in a small circle, pushing her feet out behind her as she did.

_'Come on Hikari! You just have to move you're feet, its just like walking!' Thirteen year old Taichi said as he urged his sister to skate towards him._

_Nine year old Hikari closed her eyes and moved her feet slowly, moving forward slowly, steadily gaining speed._

_She opened her eyes as she felt herself moving, 'Nii-san nii-san! I'm doing it! Look!'_

_Taichi smiled as he watched her._

_She grinned at him, moving faster, her grin turned into a small smirk as she skated right into him, knocking him over._

_'Hikari! Why'd you do that?" he whined rubbing his head. _

_She giggled, "Because Taichi, you didn't teach me how to stop."_

_He rolled his eyes, "What am I going to do with you Hikari?" _

_She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Nothin' cause you love me."_

"Taichi? Taichi, you okay?"

He shook his head and turned around, "I can't do this." he muttered as he bladed down the sidewalk, back towards his house.

Sora and Mimi looked at each other and then back to where Taichi was before taking off after him.

_Step 2b: Failed_

-------------------------------

Yamato really didn't know what to do when the front door was flung open roughly, or when he heard the door to Taichi's room slam shut and two loud thumps were heard.

And he was even more at a loss when he heard loud cursing and choked sobs. Just as he was about to go ask Taichi what happened, the front door was opened and Mimi and Sora walked inside.

Yamato looked from Sora to Mimi then sent a look that clearly said, 'what did you do, and you better not lie if you like living.'

Sora and Mimi both winced as they heard a loud curse and a thump that sounded like a fist hitting the wall.

"What happened?"

Sora sighed, "Well, we took him rollerblading."

"You were only gone for fifteen minutes, and he came back mad? You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"I have an odd feeling that we did..."

"What did you do?"

Mimi looked towards the door sadly, "Well, he said that he didn't remember how to do it, and we told him how to, and tried to get him to come to us, but then his eyes sorta glazed over, like he was remembering something..."

"Shit!" Sora exclaimed, then groaned, "I know what we done."

Mimi and Yamato looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Remember when we were thirteen, right? Taichi was teaching Hikari how to roller blade, and when we tried teaching him how to again, it must have triggered that memory, I can't believe I was so stupid."

Mimi hugged her friend, "It's alright, it was my idea too."

"Yeah Sora, don't blame yourself. How about you two go get something to drink or eat and I'll go talk to Taichi."

They nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

Yamato walked over to Taichi's room, and instead of knocking, he just walked in.

"Hey, Taic-SHIT" he yelled as a shoe was thrown at him.

"Get out."

Yamato ignored him and walked over to the bed where Taichi lay.

"Leave me alone Yamato."

He sighed and sat on the bed. Placing a hand on Taichi's shoulder, he turned him over, so his tear stained face looked toward the ceiling.

"What's wrong Taichi?"

Taichi glared at the ceiling, "Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes Yamato, I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Can you leave me alone?"

"Can you tell me why you're so pissed?"

Taichi sat up and glared, "It's not like you care so just but out!"

"Taichi, I do care, I want to help you, Sora, Mimi, Takeru, Daisuke, Jyou, and Kouishiro, they all want to help you too, why can't you let us in? Why can't you accept the help!" Yamato asked, his voice raising slightly, desperation seeking its way in.

"I didn't ask for anyone's help, or they're concern! I just want to be alone, why can't anyone understand that!" He stood up, and turned away from Yamato, trying to hide the tears.

Yamato stood up too, "You know that's bullshit Taichi, both of us know it. You might have fooled the others into thinking that you're okay, but I don't believe it," his voice lowered as he walked over to Taichi, "You don't want to be alone." he whispered, turning Taichi around and wiping his tears away with his thumb, "You hate being alone." He pulled him into a hug, "You hated being alone even before they died, that's why you and Hikari shared a room all the time..."

"Stop it...please Yamato, stop...don't..." Taichi pleaded, trying to pull away from the embrace, but Yamato held onto him.

"Not Tai, you have to let it go, they're gone, sure, but they're still with you..."

"...Yamato..."

Yamato shushed him and pulled him into a tighter embrace, "Please Taichi, let us in, we just want to help you..."

Taichi let out a sob, as his arms wrapped around Yamato, his fingers digging into the grey shirt he wore, "I can't..." he whimpered, his fingers clenching the material.

"Yes you can Taichi, yes you can..."

"No I cant! Stop saying I can! I can't okay?" he yelled through tears as he pulled on the material between his fingers.

"You can Taichi, you have to try."

He gave Yamato a tearful glare, "You think I haven't tried? It's harder than you think it is Yamato, I can't wake up one day and say, 'Oh I'm over it, so I can just forget about it.' It's hard to..." he broke off another sob shaking his frame, "...its hard to just forget that you killed your own family."

"You didn't kill them, they were in the building at the time...you didn't even know..."

He struggled against Yamato's hold on him, "**You** don't understand, it is my fault...it's all my fault..." he pushed Yamato, causing him to let go, "I'm the one who's scared to be alone, they knew that, so they went to New York with me..."

"I thought your dad got a job offer there?"

Taichi walked over to the window, "That's what I told everyone, that he got a job offer in New York, he signed up for it two days after we moved there, so they wouldn't know that I'm scared of being alone..."

Yamato silently got up and walked over to where Taichi was, "It's still not your fault..."

Taichi whirled around, "Yes it is! If I wasn't so damn scared of being alone they wouldn't be dead, I'd still be in New York, and they'd be here doing there own thing."

Yamato looked down, "If they were still here, like, if they were never killed, you wouldn't have came back would you?"

"Came back?" Now it was Taichi's turn to be confused.

"Came back to Japan, you didn't plan on coming back did you?" Yamato looked up accusingly.

Taichi turned back to the window, "No."

"Why?"

"Why?" Taichi's fists clenched, "Why? Because I would be a liar, that's why!"

Yamato looked at him confused, "What?"

"I'd be a liar Yamato, I never got a scholarship, I lied to everyone, mom, dad, Hikari, you, Mimi, Sora, Daisuke, Takeru, Jyou, and Kouishiro."

He placed a hand on Taichi's shoulder, "You could have told us."

"No, I couldn't have. You had you're music, Sora and Mimi went into fashion, Jyou a doctor, Kouishiro had his computer, Takeru had basketball and writing, and Daisuke...he's the one who got the scholarship for soccer...I had nothing." He pushed Yamato's hand off of his shoulder, "When they announced the scholarship winners, and I wasn't one of them, I knew I had to get out of Japan, they're was nothing here for me. So when I got home, I signed up for a college in New York, and got accepted two weeks later, right before graduation. I told mom, dad, and Hikari that I got a scholarship from New York, and as soon as I had graduated, we left."

"Taichi-"

He shook his head, "Let me finish, on September 11th, they're were scouts coming, to draft people off into the National Soccer League, and I hoped to be one, it was a very slim chance, but I hoped I was chosen. I knew that Mom and Hikari were coming to the game, so, after the game, I was planning to tell them, that they could come back to Japan, that I was going to finish out the year and then come back..."

"But you didn't plan to come back...did you?"

Taichi shook his head, "No, because I knew I wasn't going to be accepted, I knew it as soon as I woke up that morning." He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"You could have been accepted, you never know."

He shook his head, "I couldn't have been accepted. If I would have listened to the doctor, I wouldn't be in this mess...so, its all my fault." he winced as he swung his legs up onto the bed.

Yamato noticed the wince and came to sit down on the bed beside Taichi, "You okay?" he asked placing a hand on Taichi's.

He nodded, pulling his hand from under Yamato's and clasping them behind his head.

"So, why didn't you listen to the doctor?"

Taichi chuckled, "You don't even know why I went there in the first place."

"Well then why did you?"

"Pain in my knees, after soccer practice, the coach told me I should go."

Yamato looked confused, "I don't remember that."

"Four months before graduation, that game that I sat out? I told you guys it was because I got in trouble, I lied, I went to the doctor that day, got my diagnosis, told the coach, he benched me for that game."

"What was the diagnosis?"

Turning to the side a bit, Taichi pulled open a drawer and rummaged through it, and pulled out a prescription bottle, then tossed it to Yamato.

"Naprosyn?"

Taichi nodded.

"Take one tablet two times a day, when joint is stiff or hurting...What the fuck?"

He sighed, "It's a medicine for Osteoarthritis, that's why I wouldn't have been picked, I woke up that morning my knee was hurting and I knew that if I played, then I would have fucked my knee up more than it already is."

Yamato put the bottle on the bed, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Taichi closed his eyes, "Well, if I did, I would have gotten treated like I was injured, but I'm not, sure I may have OA, but it doesn't bother me often." he opened them and looked at the ceiling.

"So the reason you didn't get the scholarship is because of the Osteoarthritis, so then you signed up for a college in New York, to keep you're secret hid, and you were planning on telling you're parents to come back to Japan and leave you, while you dropped off the face of the Earth...Why didn't you tell your mom or dad?" Yamato sounded mad.

Taichi winced, turning to his side, "I didn't want them to worry." He whispered, his voice cracking. "They had enough to worry about, Mom had to find a job, Hikari just started at a new high school, and dad had to work odd hours...so I wanted to keep the stress off of them. I realize now, that I shouldn't have been so selfish to keep it to myself, because if I didn't, we could have moved back to Japan, and they'd still be here..." his shoulders shook, "God dammit, I'm such an idiot."

The bed dipped down, and he felt Yamato lay beside him, "Taichi, look at me."

Cautiously Taichi turned over to face Yamato.

"It's not you're fault, you wanted to keep them from worrying, I have to admit, that I am kind of mad at you for not telling us, especially me, because we could have helped you. We wouldn't have thought you were injured and we certainly wouldn't have treated you any different, do you understand?"

Taichi took a deep breath, "Kinda."

"Are you going to let us in and try help you?"

"I'll try." he whispered, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Yamato smiled slightly, and reached out to wipe away a tear, "Don't cry, and even if you can't let us in right away, we'll still keep on trying,"

"Why do you try so hard?"

He looked at Taichi, a hand still on his tan cheek, as he offered a crooked smile, "Because I want you to be happy."

Taichi's puffy tear-stained brown eyes, looked into Yamato's silver-blue eyes, "Thank you." he whispered, putting his hand on top of Yamato's.

They lay there in silence until a slight rumbling sound broke it, causing Yamato to laugh and Taichi to blush.

"It seems like someone is hungry." he teased, pulling his hand from Taichi's cheek and sitting up.

Taichi shrugged and sat up, "I guess."

Yamato chuckled and grabbed Taichi's wrist, pulling him across the bed, "Let's get you something to eat, okay?"

Taichi nodded and stood up, only to fall back into a sitting position on the bed, "Shit."

"You're knee?" Yamato questioned, his hand still around Taichi's wrist.

He nodded and grabbed the prescription bottle, allowing Yamato to pull him up and wrap an arm around his waist.

"Well, I take that back, let's go to the kitchen, let you take the medicine, and **then **get some food."

Chuckling slightly, Taichi nodded, "Alright. Lead the way oh great leader."

Yamato smiled down at Taichi and helped him out the door.

Taichi may not open up fast and be back to normal overnight, but at least he starting to trust them and gradually let them in.

------------------------

I planned on stopping it here, but, since I left you guys in the cold for so long, I'm gonna add part of the next chapter in here too...

-------------------------

Mimi and Sora looked up as a door opened.

"Hey!" Daisuke said walking into the living room with a three foot black, green and red fuzzy teddy bear in his arms.

"Where'd you get that Daisuke?" Mimi asked curious.

Daisuke blushed, "Well, me and Takeru went back to the fair today, and he kinda...won...it..for me..."

"Aww, that's so cute." Sora said giggling as she stood up and walked over to him to pet the bear.

"So Daisuke, are you and Takeru dating?" Mimi asked as she too got up to pet the bear's fuzziness.

Daisuke blushed darker, then squeaked as two arms wrapped around his waist and a voice laughed behind him.

"Why are you so worried Mimi?" Takeru asked as he put his head atop Daisuke's spiky one.

Mimi opened her mouth to answer when another door opened.

They turned and looked towards Taichi's room just as Yamato and Taichi stepped out, Yamato's arm around Taichi's waist and Taichi's arm around Yamato's neck.

"Hey guys, when did you two get here?" Yamato asked Takeru and Daisuke as they passed by them to the kitchen.

"Just now." Takeru said letting go of Daisuke, "What's wrong with Taichi?"

Taichi offered them a small smile, "Nothing guys, my OA's just acting up again."

"OA?" Daisuke asked looking at Taichi weirdly.

"It means Osteoarthritis."

"What's Osteoarthritis?" Sora asked as she walked over to Taichi's other side and put her arm around his waist, helping him into the kitchen.

"Well," he said as he was sat in a chair, "It's a condition where the cartilage in your joints deteriorate. My knees, well, my right knee, is like that."

"How did that happen?" Daisuke asked as he sat down in a chair beside Taichi.

Taichi shrugged, "Remember in tenth grade when I messed that ligament up in my leg?" he paused and took the glass of water that sat on the table then grabbed the bottle of medicine, and took one swallowing some of the water down behind it, "The doctor seems to think that when that happened, it wasn't treated correctly and caused the cartilage in my knee to slowly deteriorate."

"Ouch." Takeru muttered from behind Daisuke.

"Sometimes." Taichi said throwing a lopsided smile at Takeru.

They heard the front door open again and Kouishiro and Jyou walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Yamato said as he looked up from what ever he was doing at the counter.

Kouishiro smiled and waved, then walked over to Mimi and kissed her cheek.

Jyou walked over to the table and picked up Taichi's medicine, "Naprosyn. Osteoarthritis? You do know that this can cause heart problems later on in life."

"Yea, the doc went over all of that when he gave me the prescription." Taichi said taking the bottle from him and standing up, "I need to take this back to my room, I'll be back."

"You need help?" Daisuke asked as he stood up also.

Taichi nodded as he held out his arm, "Yeah, lets go."

As they walked out of the room, Yamato turned towards where everyone was.

"Wow Yamato, how did you get him...so...happy?" Sora asked as she walked up to stand beside Jyou.

He smiled, "He just needed to get some stuff off of his chest...now, lets get this set up before Taichi gets back in here."

* * *

Okay, I'm gonna leave it here, until next chapter, because I think 12 pages are enough...and I don't want to end the story sooner than I want...so...yea, I hope everyone likes this chapter...

Sora and Mimi's plan didn't go like they thought it would...but they'll get their chance to make up for it soon...

I think its established, (even if only a little) that Takeru and Daisuke are together now...more interaction from them next chapter

Yamato and Taichi had another moment...and Yamato found some surprising truths about why Taichi left...but there is more...

Taichi's soccer career is screwed up from Osteoarthritis, and he's feeling a bit better now...

Lots of drama in this chapter...

Next time on To Feel Your Pain: It's a Surprise...a Very big Surprise...

Please review, and I'll give you part of my birthday cake...


End file.
